


The End

by foreverwayward



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert, possible ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwayward/pseuds/foreverwayward
Summary: The hunters find themselves at the end of the road. But what happens when it’s all over?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The End

The cold cement floor was slick with the warm, fresh blood that pooled around the hunters. Dean, Sam, and Y/N had lost. The hunt had gone so terribly wrong and the three slowly bled out in the dimly lit warehouse. They were all that was left after the battle. Castiel himself was given a hunter’s funeral after his death only days before. **  
**

Breaths grew slower, more shallow. The air felt tight and painful to drag into their lungs as it rattled in their throats. 

Dean could barely move as his hand touched his bleeding stomach. He looked down only to see his palm drenched in red. “Sammy…Y/N…” he uttered weakly.

The three were only feet away from each other, but just out of reach. Sam groaned as blood dripped from his mouth. “I’m here, Dean.”

“It’s alright. We’re together.” Dean took a sharp breath and winced. “We did good, guys.”

Y/N faded in and out of consciousness as the world slowly went foggy around her. “Guys…” she wheezed. “I love you.” A long drawn out sigh fell from her lips as she whispered her final words.

The brothers’ eyes welled with tears and their hearts broke with more pain than their fresh wounds.

Dean sniffled and turned his head as best he could to look at Sam. He had tears falling down his face as he stared back at Dean. The older Winchester put on a brave face and reached as far out as he could. “It’s okay, little brother. I’m here.”

As Sam weakly reached out for Dean, his hand went limp and his eyes shut as his body finally was at rest.

Dean fought through the sobbing that he could feel building and cleared his throat; a soldier to the end. He looked up at the skylight to see the glowing moon and stars and a small smile curled at his lips. “I’m proud of us.” The hunter closed his eyes and accepted his fate with pride as he too slipped away.

All that remained was silence and the strong smell of iron. The three laid sprawled out on the floor, their hands all reaching for each other. They had spent their lives fighting as a family, and it was as a family that they parted this life together.

* * *

The bunker was buzzing with laughter and the sound of plates and utensils. Long tables had been strung out together throughout the library and covered in homemade food. They were home.

Sam, Y/N, and Dean laughed without a care in the world as they looked down the long row of tables. They smiled uncontrollably seeing those they had lost throughout the years. Jo and Ellen were joking with Bobby as they served themselves more chicken and potatoes. Charlie and Kevin couldn’t stop bonding over their love of fandoms and all things nerdy. 

At the head of the table, sat John; a smile on his face and joy in his heart with his family gathered around. John’s took Mary’s hand and he lovingly kissed her knuckles as she smiled from ear to ear. A lifetime spent apart long forgotten. 

Castiel sat between the brothers, beaming with love as he radiated his true self.

Sam leaned over to kiss Jess and took her hand as they both shared a silent moment together. Reunited after 15 years, they were like two halves finally becoming whole again. Y/N and Dean had never seen the young Winchester so content and happy and it warmed them like nothing else.

Dean’s hand reached for Y/N’s and she glanced up at him with a smile. In life, they had let their love pass them by. Never exchanging their feelings, they both only loved each other from afar. But the words were no longer necessary. The love was there, and there was no denying that. They could spend forever together knowing that they had always belonged at each other’s side. They shared their first brief kiss in front of family and friends before Dean wrapped his arm around her.

As dinner went on, Dean cleared his throat and stood up with his beer in hand and everyone turned in his direction. “I gotta tell ya, I don’t think it gets much better than this, guys. But it was all worth it…just to find you all again. Cheers.” The group raised their glasses and chanted in agreement as they toasted.

Y/N, the Winchesters, and Castiel reminisced on their favorite moments together. There was no more pain and no more suffering. If the world still existed outside the bunker doors, it was finally at peace. Never again would they lose someone they loved. Never again would they draw their weapons. Never again would the world fall on their shoulders.

The war was finally over and their reward was each other. Heaven was with the ones they loved. Their heaven…was family.

_**Carry on my wayward son,** _

_**There’ll be peace when you are done,** _

_**Lay your weary head to rest.** _

_**Don’t you cry no more.** _


End file.
